Sombrero de paja
by T-Annita
Summary: Y era probable, que en estos instantes Shanks estornudara y que Gold D. Roger se estuviera retorciendo en su tumba por semejante blasfemia. Pero si estuvieran en su posición, estaba seguro de que opinarían lo mismo. Luffy x Nami implícito.


**Adventencias: **Luffyx Nami implícito.

**Disclaimer: ****One piece** no me pertenece, ya que es de Eiichiro Oda. Y menos mal, que no me veo capaz de manejar a TANTOS personajes.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Sombrero de Paja**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

Su sombrero lo era todo y eso todos lo sabían; no existía nadie a estas alturas que no supiera el vínculo tan arraigado que tenia con este. Incluso contaba la historia de como se había hecho de el a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, fuera amigo o no.

Adoraba ese sombrero. Porque lo motivaba, le daba esperanzas y era un recordatorio constante de que las promesas debían cumplirse, sí o sí.

Un tipo que conoció le llegó a preguntar si no se retractaría de despedirse del sombrero llegado el tan ansiado día, y aunque a él le dio cierto sentimiento nostálgico y algo de egoísmo, la respuesta fue no. Porque él era un pirata, sí, pero también era un hombre, uno de palabra. Y llegando el día prometido, el sabría decir adiós. Y aunque le vieran ridículo, el sabría agradecer por cada batalla en la que estuvo presente, por cada instante en el que quiso darse por vencido y este aparecía en su campo de visión para decir: _¡Hey, que tienes que devolverme!_ , y definitivamente, le agradecería haberle protegido del sol en todo momento.

Incluso le debía su fama. Porque su nombre hacia estremecer a las multitudes, pero su apodo era lo que recordaban y les hacia recordar que merecía respeto.

Y cuando por fin llegaron al One piece, le preguntaron si no lo dejaría como parte del tesoro. Lo meditó, pero por muy suyo que fuera en aquel instante, seguía tratándose de un préstamo, y como tal debía regresarlo. Además, presentía que cuando él ya no estuviese en el mundo, el sombrero se encargaría de guiar al próximo rey pirata, que esperaba, él mismo tuviera la oportunidad de inspirar.

Y como rey de los piratas, poseía infinidad de coronas. Con perlas y sin perlas, de incrustaciones de rubí, de esmeraldas y zafiros, atascadas de diamantes o solo con un par en los relieves. Algunas de reinos extintos y otras recientes de sus últimos motines. Inclusive poseía una que tenia su altura y peso, que conservaba solo por el placer de habérsela apropiado. Las vestía de vez en cuando para fanfarronear o hacerse ver; en ocasiones las portaba para encabronar a la marina, restregándoles su ineptitud por no poder atraparle.

Sin embargo, siempre volvía a su sombrero de paja, que a pesar de no tener ningún objeto de valor entreverado, los piratas de todo el mundo lo consideraban como la verdadera corona del rey de los piratas, pues había estado en la cabeza de los dos únicos monarcas bárbaros que habían existido.

Solía rememorar para si cuando Rayleigh le contó sobre Roger y supo reconocer que el sombrero le quedaba de maravilla —aunque lo único que tuviera fuera una imagen mental—, esperando el día en que él mismo se viera de la misma manera. Que cuando conoció a Shanks, aquel lejano día en el que entró en el pueblo de Zuzumiko portando el sombrero, pudiera ganarse la admiración del pelirrojo para que este le cediera el mentado por cinco minutos, y poder regodearse de portarlo.

Y pese a que ambos hombres fueran su fuente de inspiración y guardara una imponente imagen de cada uno vistiendo el sombrero, a ninguno de los dos le quedaba tan bien como debiera. Ni si quiera a él, que le encantaba verse reflejado portándolo, pues reconocía para si mismo que a nadie le lucia igual que a su navegante.

Y era probable, que en estos instantes Shanks estornudara y que Gold D. Roger se estuviera retorciendo en su tumba por semejante blasfemia. Pero si estuvieran en su posición, estaba seguro de que opinarían lo mismo.

Porque aunque no le gustaba separarse demasiado de su sombrero, soportaba perfectamente cuando Nami se ponía juguetona y se lo arrebataba para colocarlo encima de la espesa cabellera anaranjada, justo después de posicionarse a horcadas sobre él. Imponente como solo ella sabía serlo, se levantaba un tanto del torso del rey para que este le contemplara portando el tan mentado sombrero. Era así como Luffy consentía que a su navegante le lucía mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando el top del bikini ya había desaparecido y sus orbes chocolate le miraban con petulancia.

Nada le pedía a la emperatriz pirata, pues ella bien podía declararse como la reina pirata.

Oh si, el adoraba el sombrero de paja. Y pese a que el momento de retornarlo ya estaba próximo, gozaría de este mientras aun estuviera en su cabeza, o en la de Nami, según le apeteciera.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Recientemente me he actualizado con OP, que la verdad es una proeza para mi. Me resulta muy complicado memorizar nombres y lugares. Y ya que a Oda-sensei crea personajes a diestra y siniestra, pues ya verán...

Tengo varias ideas para este fandom, así que espero publicarlas antes de que se me vaya la inspiracion, eso si, LuNa mas que otra cosa, así que advertidos quedan.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
